


On the Care of Occasionally Homicidal Vampires

by MycroftRH



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Humour, Soul-loss is funny, The original character is only there as a plot device I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, chill. It's cool. Look, if we freaked out every time the boss went homicidal - "<br/>A near-drabble (111 words).</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Care of Occasionally Homicidal Vampires

"Hey, chill. It's cool. Look, if we freaked out every time the boss went homicidal - "

"It's not even the bad kind! He just lost his soul, that's easy. Now when he actually goes crazy, that's hard, because then he has to have an epiphany - "

"We shouldn't even have to call in Willow. She showed me how to do the spell last time. Does anyone remember where I put the Orb of Thessaly? I thought it was under 'O', but - "

"You are all insane!"

"Hey, wait! Come back!"

"Aw, that's too bad. I liked her."

"Indeed. She seemed good for Angel. Well, Angelus aside, of course."


End file.
